Everything in Moderation
by Sauru Tsukiyumi Sanbi's Faeble
Summary: An epilogue to Aishiteru, my one-shot. “Who are you?” the words came unbidden from his mouth. The figure shook its head sadly. “You’re ill.” A visitation of the past conforts Itachi on his final journey. ItaxOC


**This is an epilogue to **_**Aishiteru**_**. I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Everything in Moderation

An epilogue to Aishiteru

-

-

-

A raven- haired man walked along a deserted road alone. Akatsuki cloak fluttering in the wind, he gazed out upon the rolling hills.

The hills that seem to move with the motions of yellow grasses, and reminded him of the nightmare his life was. That night, years ago, his life shattered and all he had left was his brother and a mission. The wind blew his hair into his face, only to be swatted away in annoyance.

("_You are from Kohona. Beware of Convict's Hill… it is really called Shinigami's End. Dead spirits can be roused there- fed on the life-force of criminals killed in the name of faulty justice. It is said that there is someone who will eventually be sacrificed there to calm the spirits… that person… will be close to you. So hold them close while you can, Uchiha. Their chance of survival is next to nothing.")_

The memories tortured every waking moment of his miserable life. Now, all there was left was death. His body was being eaten away from the inside out by a mysterious disease, and he prayed that Sasuke would find him soon. Out of his misery, he would be free to float back…

(Back to _her_.)

Her gentle voice, and her brilliant aqua eyes.

Walking slowly, he wondered if he would even make it to the Uchiha hideout. His body was so weak, Sasuke would have no challenge from him.

* * *

A small movement caught his eye.

And suddenly, he could see again. The blurriness from his vision was gone, and in his newfound awareness, he saw a dark- cloaked figure. The only sound was the black hood that adorned the stranger's head fluttering noisily in the wind. The two just stood and engaged in a battle far more complex than any he had ever faced before.

"Who are you?" the words came unbidden from his mouth. The figure shook its head sadly.

"You're ill."

It was a fact, a statement that was not meant to be tampered with. The voice was gentle, and smooth as ivory. Itachi's famed Sharingan eyes narrowed, but for all the Sharingan could see, he could not glimpse a face under the hood.

When the person moved, his body automatically tensed up for battle.

"It's okay. Here, use this. Perhaps you can accomplish your task easier," they said, feminine voice said gently. His tense body relaxed slightly. However, he was still wary. How could a mere woman know of where he was going?

Who would know that all he saw in his future was the face of Death?

He was given a scroll. It was pure white, but the edges were pale blue.

(The color of _her_ hair.)

"Well, I suppose I'll see you again," the woman said calmly.

"What makes you believe that?" he replied, scrutinizing her.

She lifted her head, and her lips curved into a small smile.

(It was like _her_ smile_._)

"Because I know how you are… Itachi Uchiha…"

The eyes. The eyes under that hood, unforgettable.

A brilliant aqua, shining with happiness, and tears of sorrow.

She wrapped his hand over the scroll, and he watched her fade away, wisps of her life-force being carried away with the cruel wind.

* * *

"Take life in moderation, Itachi. The phoenix does not eat, nor fly every day. Yet after it dies, it rises again from its ashes…," the wind whispered his name.

(_Her_ advice.)

(_Her _tears.)

(_Her_ sacrifice.)

(_Her _love.)

Would he have a future, if she had not died? Would he still be in Kohona, with Sasuke? Would he be able to his angel every day?

(Perhaps just seeing _her_ once again was enough.)

Enough to know that _her_ love had no bounds, _her_ advice was real, _her_ tears were pure, and _her_ sacrifice was for him, for Sasuke, for Kohona, for the kitten that was killed by a stray kunai, for his parents, for her father; and for her mother, who hated her loving daughter with all her heart. Everyone.

The scroll and the medicine inside kept him going until his brother ended his life for him.

The silver necklace he wore around his neck pulled him down, closer to the earth, closer to death, and Sasuke dealt his death blows.

(It pulled him closer to _her_.)

As he felt himself fall to the ground, felt his powers vanish into his brother's eyes, he felt the cool moonlight upon his back.

A soothing sensation gripped him, and he felt soft, pale arms encircle his neck from behind.

"_Are you coming with me?"_

"…_Yes, Shiro."_

* * *

_Here lies Itachi Uchiha, an unknown hero of the Hidden Leaf._

_Perhaps we have learned from him and his brother to take_

_Everything in Moderation._

* * *

**Hey, guys. I wanted to give an explaination of how Itachi got the medicine to keep him going before his battle with Sasuke. So I continued that oneshot **_**Aishiteru**_**. A little less depressing, no? Oh, if you guys want a tiny bit more, tell me. I have an idea.**


End file.
